The right Sonic Rush ending
by Flaz S
Summary: What can I say? Precisely what it says on the tin, this is how I think the ending of Sonic Rush should have been, I'm sure all of you Sonaze fans will agree. Oneshot. Pretty sweet Sonic X Blaze. R&R please!


**The right Sonic Rush ending**

**You all know it should've happened :P **

**Also, you can check if you want, most of this is exactly what they say in the game, I looked it up, I just added the best part. Review please!**

* * *

Sonic sighed, he was in his super form, the seven Chaos Emeralds circling slowly above his head, he gazed into the deep, red eyes of Burning Blaze, who was gazing back, the seven Sol Emeralds orbiting above her. The two had just fought together bravely against all odds, to defeat Eggman and Eggman Nega in thier latest attempt to enslave the world. Now they had succeeded, the sets of emeralds were seperating, they were most likely never to see each other again. Sonic took a deep breath, forcing back the tears that he'd sooner die than show her. Blaze was doing the same, she closed her eyes.

"This is it." Sonic said simply, forcing a smile.

"...Yes, it is." Blaze's eyes remained shut, to Sonic's dismay.

"Everything will be back to normal."

"I've got to return to my world, as well." Sonic wanted to protest, but kept his mouth shut. "The Chaos and Sol Emeralds cannot exist in the same world." He nodded, despite her still having her eyes closed. Blaze seemed to somehow sense his turmoil, and continued. "It would cause another crisis."

"I guess... it's time to say good bye." Sonic hesitated, "Cream will really miss you."

"...I have no choice," Blaze's face remained emotionless, her eyes continued to shut him out.

"No words from you?"

"It's better this way." Blaze was trying to convince herself as much as she was Sonic, "I first came here as a stranger out of nowhere. I think it's appropriate that I leave the same way."

With each word, Sonic felt his heart sink an inch lower.

"Sonic. Thank you for your help... Bye."

"Wait." Blaze opened her eyes as Sonic paused, there was a short silence. "This is from me... I'll see you, again!"

Blaze smiled slightly, "Yes... Again..."

The two inched closer to each other slowly, their eyes fixed on each other. _Kiss her. Now! Do it! _Sonic shouted in his head. Blaze slowly lifted her hand, looking at it for second or too and then holding it out to him. Sonic smiled and took her hand, they shook. Sonic then felt himself being pulled away, gently at the moment, but he could feel the force increasing.

"Blaze!" Sonic hesitated, _Oh screw it! Just do it!_ He closed his eyes and looked away building up his strength, they held each others hands tightly and they were pulled harder. "I love you!" Sonic pulled Blaze towards himself, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his lips against hers, Blaze's arms found their way around the back of his head, and pushed him gently to deepen the kiss, at that point, time stopped, Sonic ran his fingers through her elegant hair, as she stroked his quills. They parted, Blaze's lips less then a centimetre away from Sonic's, there forheads resting against each other, both were begging for more, and both knew that could not be so. "I love you too, Sonic the hedgehog."

Not a second had passed from Blaze's last word when they were yanked away from each other, being sent back to their own universes, it seemed to happen in slow motion, both reached desperately for one another, Blaze heard Sonic's voice fading.

"I'll see you again Blaze...." Sonic's vision of the lilac feline he loved had now completely disappeared, all he saw was white, and then the blue sky before him, lowering himself to the ground, he dropped the last few feet as his ring energy had depleted, but continued to stare at the place where Blaze had been minutes ago, wishing her back. He blinked, and took a deep breath, then smiled, "I'll see you again." He looked around to find Cream a few feet away, looking at him, she was clutching her chao, Cheese, with watery eyes.

"Mr. Sonic?" her high pitched, sweet and polite voice was trembling, "Is Blaze gone?"

Sonic knelt down to the rabbit's level, "For now Cream, for now."

"Oh!" she sobbed into Cheese as if he were a teddy bear.

"Hey, hey..." Sonic got Cream's attention, and wiped the tears from her face, "she promised me she'd see you soon." Cream showed a weak smile, then laughed as Sonic picked her up, giving her a piggy back ride, Sonic ran reasonably slowly so as to not scare Cream. It wasn't long untill the Tornado landed a few metres away, Tails opened the cockpit, "You two coming?" He laughed as he saw Cream on Sonic's back.

"I'll give it a miss this time." said Sonic, putting Cream in with Tails, "I have a lot of thinking to do," he muttered.

"What was that?" Tails raised an eyebrow.

"I said this thing's too slow!" Sonic smiled and laughed, starting to run away backwards. "I'll catch you later Tails!" the cobalt hedgehog turned around and kicked up dust as he accelerated over the horizon.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it, once more; review please!**


End file.
